The invention relates to firearms and more specifically to a muzzle brake that can be either integrally formed on the end of a gun barrel or formed as a separate member that would be attachable thereto.
In the past muzzle brakes of various designs have been known. They serve the purpose of keeping the recoil energy of the guntube, developed during firing, low, and thereby reducing the recoil braking force on the gun. This is achieved by forcing the propellant gases, flowing out at the muzzle, to strike against baffles of a muzzle brake. The gases are diverted to the rear as much as possible and generate a forward force on the muzzle brake, which retards the backward recoil of the barrel.
Muzzle brakes having various patterns of apertures and slits are presently available commercially. Many of these have complicated structures that are costly to manufacture. Others are of a simple configuration but are not felt to be very efficient.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel method of making a high efficiency muzzle brake at an economical cost.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of forming a muzzle brake in the integrally formed barrel of a firearm.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel muzzle brake that operates at a high efficiency rate.